


Dating Fili Would Include:

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic





	Dating Fili Would Include:

Dating Fili would include:   
\- Him knowing straight away that you were his One. Instantly, the second his eyes met your own, he was under your spell.   
\- While difficult to find any time during the safe moments of the journey to the Lonely Mountain, Fili certainly tried his best. He’ll try sit beside you during meals which often lead to long talk through the night.   
\- Fili loves the way you tell stories from your past. He could listen to the same story every night for the rest of his life and not get bored. Especially if its one in which your eyes light up with joy or excitement as you tell it.   
\- Hes very protective of you.   
\- He’ll sleep close to you, but makes sure you’re on the inside, with the rest of the company surrounding you.   
\- When fights happen, Fili is there. He’ll grab your arm and push you behind him, putting himself between you and the danger. Of course, you tell him off later, saying that the nephew of Thorin Oakenenshield is far more important than some girl. But he’ll never change.   
\- When Fili isn’t around, Kili is always there. You suspect that Fili had said something to Kili, or Kili had taken the role on himself, but you really weren’t sure.   
\- Although, it does mean that Kili is able to recant embarrassing stories of Fili from their youth (mostly).   
\- Dwalin would certainly train you to the highest standard, with Balin saying “if you’re gonna be around those two a lot, you’re gonna have to know how to defend yourself. They get into too much trouble.”   
\- The first few kisses are soft, and gentle, with Fili asking you every time if its okay.  
\- But after a battle or a fight, Fili’s kisses would be more desperate and passionate, as if making sure you aren’t going to disappear like a ghost.   
\- Patching up the prince after fights. Bandaging knuckles or cleaning wounds, you would always tend to him as best you could.   
One evening, you were bandaging a cut around his forearm, so engrossed in your task that you didn’t notice Thorin staring at the two of you. But Fili did and looked away from you only to see the brief smile on his uncles lips.   
\- You always thought Fili was fearless.  
\- After the journey, the fighting, the battles and the fear, there would be a small lul as everyone relaxed fully for the first time in a year and a half. But not Fili. He would be tense and almost on edge. Eventually, you drag him into a room, begging to know what was wrong. That was when you find out his biggest fear.   
Losing you.   
\- He assumed you would be going home to the shire.   
“I could… stay?” You offer, unsure if you were saying the right thing.   
“I couldn’t ask such a thing from you. To leave your family, your home? No.” he shakes his head, a deep sadness in his eyes which made your heart ache.   
\- “You don’t have to ask anything. I want to.” You cup his cheeks in your hands and press a soft kiss to his lips, almost as a promise.   
\- Fili is overjoyed, wrapping his arms so tightly around you that you almost cant breath.   
\- Meeting his mother is probably more terrifying than facing the orcs or trolls on the journey. But the second she sees you, she wraps her arms around you and hugs you close. Apparently, all the company spoke so highly of you that she didn’t need that first impression. You’d be shocked, especially when she mentions that Thorin is a good judge of character and winks at you, meaning he had sung your praises to her.


End file.
